Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents)
Summary Cosmo Julius Cosma is one of the main characters on the show. He is one of Timmy, and Chloe's fairy godparents alongside his wife, Wanda, and his son, Poof. Cosmo is one of the dumbest characters on the show, rivaled only by Timmy's Dad, and his ideas are what often lead Timmy into trouble. He is also, at times, a bit over-emotional. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A via Magic/Reality Warping Name: Cosmo Julius Cosma, "the Accursed One" (By the inhabitants of Atlantis before the events in Something's Fishy!) Origin: The Fairly OddParents! Gender: Male Age: More than 10,000 years old (Wanda stated to have been with Cosmo for more than 10,000 years during Just the Two of Us!) Classification: Fairy Godparent Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Durability and Flight Speed, Magic/Reality Warping (Fairies are magic and can bent reality to "do anything", within reason. They make use of most of their powers with their magic wands, needing and regularly doing a simple movement with it), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 & 2), Underwater Breathing (Naturally as shown in Something's Fishy!), Non-Physical Interaction, Regeneration (Mid-High. [https://streamable.com/hksw0 In Action Packed, after he and other Fairies had their magic drained and thus being turned into dust, they were able to quickly come back to normal upon having their magic returned to them]. Stated that Fairies are notoriously fast healers, which is repeatedly shown), Immortality (Types 1, 2 & 3), True Flight, Spaceflight & Telekinesis (Can naturally float, fly through space and make things around him levitate, as well as telekinetically manipulate things with his wand), Enhanced Senses (In Teeth For Two, when being too busy comforting Jorgen in Timmy's treehouse he and Wanda could still be aware of Timmy in a forest calling them and making wishes, quickly teleporting letters to Timmy apologizing for not being able to grant him those wishes, which Timmy recognized that they should be able to do as they had the time to write and sent those letters), Shapeshifting (Can naturally turn into a number of living and inanimate things of different sizes. Allowed him to still hear his surroundings and turn back to normal after being petrified by Wanda in Timmy TV), Teleportation (Can naturally teleport, or use his wand to teleport himself and others into any part of the universe, other points in time and other universes), Clairvoyance (Knew along with Wanda who Mark Chang was through a magic screen, as well as what his parents were doing through their wands, which automatically informed them when they were close to destroying the Earth. His wand automatically informed him about the bug/evil that left Vicky's body in Vicky Loses Her Icky. Used his body to show Timmy how bad he had been treating his friends in Super Pals!), Dimensional Storage (His empty head is shown in Mind Over Magic to be used to store things), Smoke Manipulation (Fairy Magic usually instantly manifests in brief clouds with words or sentences on them), Energy Projection (Fairies can also shoot energy into a target to trigger their magic), Transmutation (Potent enough to affect entire planets and concepts), Biological Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Time Travel (Able to teleport into the time stream as well as into others points in time. Can teleport groups of people into other points in time), Mind Manipulation Control (Implied to have hypnotized Britney Britney to pretend she was his "human trophy wife" in Truth Or Cosmoquences), Memory Manipulation, Healing, Morality Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Perception & Fear Manipulation (Caused some 3-D glasses to make everything their users see and hear "super scary" depending on their fears, also making them perceive this effects), Creation, Size Manipulation (Can make things microscopic and himself and others the size of a planet), Power Nullification, Power Bestowal, Data Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Fusionism, Soul Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Text Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Damage Transferal & Body Puppetry with You Doo dolls (Created dolls of Timmy and Wanda to harm and manipulate them during You Doo), Toon Force, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Duplication, Negation (Taught Tom Sawyer how to have other magic not work when trying to affect his wand. Made people unable to take off their 3-D glasses), Summoning, Invulnerability (Turned a doll indestructible), Sleep Inducement (Turned into a needle, injected Crocker and made him sleep, should be able to generate similar effects with magic), Existence Erasure (Can erase people as a side effect of something done with magic, erase non-living things and cause things to have never existed, making everybody forget the events they caused), Statistics Reduction (Can make targets not be super strong anymore), Magic Absorption (Passively absorbed magic in his body), Has access to the same powers Timmy has due to Fairy Magic (Has only demonstrated using the ones listed earlier), Mathematics Manipulation (Crocker claimed that math means nothing in a world with fairies and magic, and that a fairy could make "2 + 2 = fish", which was then affirmed by Cosmo and later reaffirmed by Timmy), Resistance to the powers Magic has in the verse (Timmy stated that "magic can't affect other magical items" when using Cosmo transformed into a magical shield to reflect a couple of transmutation beams from Crocker, later using Santa's magic bag to protect himself and Cosmo from Crocker warping the world and manipulating everyone's mind. Timmy had everything magic still working), Absorption (After getting physically stronger he was able to punch through, and reject with his pectorals, Crocker's attempts to absorb him in his scepter, and was only affected when he got distracted), Fragrance Manipulation (In Five Days of F.L.A.R.G. he resisted a gas that fainted several birds and seemingly an inanimate object, albeit he had to escape the place where that happened), Petrification (Still listened to his surroundings and turn back to normal after being petrified by Wanda in Timmy TV) Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level via Magic/Reality Warping (Comparable to Norm, who casually moved the Earth and Sun at faster than light speeds. Created a million wands, which should all be able to perform the same feat), able to ignore durability in many ways Speed: Normal Human, FTL attack speed with magic, Massively FTL+ flight speed (Flew from Earth to Yugopotamia in a short timeframe) Lifting Strength: Unknown, up to Dwarf Star Class with Magic Durability: Planet level physically (Comparable to other Fairies, who survived a planet destroying bomb. Said bomb did less damage to Fairy World than another one Cosmo as a baby generated and survived unharmed), Dwarf Star level with magic (Be it armor, forcefields or even mundane magical items, they are all able to withstand serious magical attacks from foes using Fairly Magic. Cosmo can create or turn into any of this defensive options, although he usually does so because Timmy requests him to do so). Regeneration and self-healing makes him difficult to kill Stamina: Extremely high. Should be comparable to other Fairies like Binky, who withstood being spun on a wheel for a millennium by Jorgan in Cosmo Com. Range: Standard melee range physically, Low Multiversal with magic (Fairy magic can reach the entire universe, other points in time and make things happen in other universes, although it can't travel to other universes with sheer speed or affect the space between them. Shirley, a being created from Cosmo & Wanda's magic, was able to create vacuums that were automatically expanding and were going to destroy the 2 universes in which they were after about 2 days, even with Shirley being in his own universe) Standard Equipment: His crown, his wand, a fish bowl *'Can create/summon:' Da Rules, You Doo dolls Intelligence: Below Average. Cosmo's intelligence reduces as the seasons go and can be shown not knowing or not being aware of things he has previously shown having knowledge of just for the sake of comedy. For the most part, he is portrayed as an idiot, though he was smart enough to create his own board game and is consistently able to grant Timmy complex wishes. When uncalled and unpresent, he was able to show up and defend Timmy from danger as shown in Abra-Catastrophe! and Hard Copy. He has shown to coordinate with Wanda to do the following things: Repeatedly use their wands so they can grant Timmy the same wish with the same complex mechanics. Repeatedly teleport with others into the same place at the same time. Repeatedly say something with her at the same time. Teleport exactly where she is at the same time Wanda was teleporting out, just to keep a conversation with Timmy. Simultaneously turn with her into the same, singular object, also while keeping a conversation. And all of that being without prior planning Weaknesses: His magic does not work if he is caught in a butterfly net, theoretically unable to break Da Rules or use magic without his wand. Tends to be an absolutely idiotic Feats *Built a planetary wall to lock away all the girls from the boys (5-A) Cosmo-TFOP.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Fairly Oddparents Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Fairies Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Causality Users Category:Nickelodeon Category:Magic Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Parents Category:Toon Force Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Morality Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Data Users Category:Technology Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Soul Users Category:Age Users Category:Sound Users Category:Life Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Biology Users Category:Information Users Category:Text Users Category:Space Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Summoners Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Loyal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Illusionists Category:Perception Users Category:Fear Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Void Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Wand Users Category:Order Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Transmutation Users Category:Time Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Size Users Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 5